The cursed Vase
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: When Prue buys a vase with a curse she doesnt know that this vase contains an ancestor of their family, a Prudence Warren Melinda warrens daughter who needs to find the evil witch before its too late


Chapter one- letting the girl out of the bottle

Prue was with her sister Paige at a market stall it was one of the oldest in san Francisco, Prue was looking at a big vase type bottle Paige stood behind her "what you looking at?" she asked.

"It's a vase dating back at least sixteen hundreds" Prue replied Paige nodded the man at the stall smiled.

"You know your stuff" he said Prue nodded "did you know this vase is supposedly cursed?" He asked but girls shook their heads "well it is said that trapped inside that vase is the spirit of an evil witch" both girls looked at each other "anyone who opens the bottle will bring hell on earth" he finished.

Prue bought the vase Paige was laughing as they walked in the manner Billie and Piper were brewing up potions as part of Billie's training they looked up and saw the two sisters as they walked in "what are you laughing at Paige?" Piper asked.

"Oh Prue bought a cursed Vase from the market today" Paige replied as Prue set the vase down on the table.

"I bet it's not even really cursed" Prue replied Piper glared at her.

"With what happens in our lives you're willing to believe that?" she asked Prue nodded, Phoebe walked in frowning at the vase on the table.

"Whose is that?" she asked Prue held up her hand and grinned "it's pretty" Phoebe said Prue nodded and then lifted the lid just as Piper was about the shout no.

A grey fog started coming out of the vase Prue stepped back as did Phoebe Piper rolled her eyes as Billie just watched amazed.

Once the fog had cleared all that was left was a young woman in dirty clothes coughing, once her coughing stopped she looked around to see five women looking at her she frowned and looked at the vase.

"Who released me?" she asked looking at the five women who all looked scared "what year is it?" she then asked.

"It's two thousand and eight" Paige replied the girls eyes went wide.

"It's been three hundred years" she exclaimed smiling madly "I have been trapped in that thing for three hundred years" she turned to look at the vase and smiled "at least it was pretty"

"Ok, who are you?" Piper asked the girl looked at them.

"Wait she is evil remember the story" Prue shouted backing away, the girl frowned.

"Don't tell me that old hag actually went with that story" she sighed "I suppose one should have expected it" she whispered sitting down she then looked at them "I am not evil, the witch who cursed me was a black witch that I worked for before she put me in the bottle, after my mother was burned at the stake she took me in" she explained.

"Wait she was a witch?" Billie asked the girl nodded.

"She was the most powerful, born on all hallows eve the most powerful of nights but according to my grandmother there were witches more powerful than her" she told them.

Three of the women looked at each other then back at her "What's your name?" Prue asked.

"Oh it's Prudence, Prudence Warren" it was silent.

"What do you know about the day your mother was killed?" Prue asked sitting next to her.

Prudence sighed "not much but she created a Prophecy about three powerful witches called the charmed ones who would defeat all evil each having one of her powers" she explained looking at them all "why is that a problem" she asked.

"No but you see we know of your family and what has become of it" Prue replied Prudence nodded "you see we are the charmed ones" she sighed Prudence smiled.

"That's where it came from, you're the three witches who helped deliver my mother" she stood "that means I'm your great, great, great grandmother" she said.

"How can you be, you were trapped in a bottle for hundreds of years" Phoebe asked.

"I had a child a little girl called Phoebe, my grandmother took her after my mother died she could take better care of her than I could" Prudence explained Phoebe smiled.

"I'm named after her" she whispered Prudence smiled.

"Obviously she found a man and fell in love I hope her powers were good, I have the power to freeze time as well as blow things up and orb" she smiled "blowing things up often got me into trouble, not that it was my fault I had no control over my powers then"

Paige stood "you orb?" she asked Prudence nodded.

"Yes a gift from the elders for the loss of my mother" she smiled "I didn't gain the healing powers thank god but I was sent on a mission" she frowned.

"What happened?" Billie asked Prudence looked at her tilting her head to the side and smiling.

"I fell in love" she shrugged "blew my chances of stopping an evil priestess who wanted immortality she put me in the vase to keep me from killing her" she held the vase in her hands.

"I suppose we should get you some clothes seeing as how you will be here a while" Piper said standing Prudence nodded and followed her up the stairs.

"This material feels so strange" Prudence said rubbing her hands up and down the dress looking at herself in the mirror "and so warm but it feels so thin" she smiled Piper laughed behind her.

"Don't worry you will soon get used to it" Piper replied Prudence nodded "do you know what happened to your daughter before you were put in that vase?" piper asked Prudence shook her head.

"After my mother was burned at the stake a lot of people suspected me of being a witch , me and my Grandmother thought it best to protect Phoebe from it so she took Phoebe and left Salem I stayed to keep face just told them my daughter died" she explained.

Prudence turned to look at her "I can't believe how far back our line has gone and by the looks of this place there are more?" she asked Piper nodded.

"Yes, Wyatt and Chris" Piper replied, Prudence looked at her stomach and placed a hand on it.

"Maybe another to add to that little list" she smiled Piper looked at her stunned.

"You" Piper started Prudence nodded.

"It is a power I gained before I was cast into the vase, I read auroras that's a power Phoebe will gain" she explained "how are there four of you? My mother only predicted three" Prudence frowned.

"Our mother had a affair with a whitelighter, Paige is being trained in case one of us dies" Piper explained Prudence made an 'O' shape with her mouth then nodded.


End file.
